


After Season 2

by Littleprimadonna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleprimadonna/pseuds/Littleprimadonna
Summary: A small oneshot about what happened after the Survey Corps raced back after rescuing Eren.





	After Season 2

After S2e12…

Mikasa stirred, fluttering her eyes open. She saw a clean ceiling. For a moment, she found herself counting the lines and crevasses of the wooden boards. _Twelve lines per section…ah…where am I?_

  
Then it all came back.

  
Sitting bolt upright, Mikasa didn’t expect the sudden pain in her abdomen. She winced, seeing stars.

  
“Mikasa!” Two strong hands held onto her shoulder, they gently laid her down.

  
“Eren?”

  
“What the hell are you doing?” He placed the blanket back on her. “You shouldn’t be moving like that.”

  
“Eren!” Mikasa grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. “Are-”

  
“I’m fine,” Eren sighed. “You’re the one that’s hurt.”

  
Mikasa looked him over. Apart from disheveled hair that indicated he slept in a weird position all night, he was fine. No bruises, no broken bones, no missing limbs. He was sitting there looking at her with the usual furrowed eyes and tight lips. But this time, there was something else. _Worry._

  
“Did everyone else make it back?” Mikasa whispered after a little pause.

  
Eren’s frown dropped, his eyes softened. “Yeah.”

  
“But Hannes…”

  
Eren’s fists clenched, he looked away from her.

  
Mikasa felt her stomach knot tighter. She wanted to cry, she felt the pinch in her nose, but no tears. She could only stare back at the ceiling. It almost felt like yesterday, when Armin whispered to Hannes to let Eren win against him in the fist fight, and the older soldier did, he even pretended that Eren’s punches managed to hurt him. Mikasa suddenly realized a slight draft breathing against her neck. Reaching, she discovered something’s missing.

  
“My scarf…”

  
“Tsk, is that what you’re worried about?” Eren grabbed the red fabric sitting neatly folded in his lap. “Here.”

  
He laced it underneath Mikasa’s neck and laid it gently on top of her with her blankets.

  
Mikasa felt her lips turn upwards, she readjusted it like she did hundreds of times before. _Perfect._

  
“I told you,” Erin’s voice was soft, and so strangely unusual that Mikasa turned to look him in the eye. “I will wrap this scarf around you as many times as I need to, forever.”

  
Mikasa felt the prick in her nose again, her eyes begin to sting.

  
“Hey,” Eren gently tucked a hair behind her ears, “Please don’t cry Mikasa.”

  
“Eren, I-”

  
A crack opened in the door, Armin poked his head through. “Hey Eren, is Mi-Mikasa! You’re awake!” And with that, Armin swung the door wide open.

  
Mikasa smiled at him. “Armin, how are you?”

  
“So much better now seeing you,” Armin beamed. He turned to shout down the hall. “GUYS MIKASA’S AWAKE.”

  
Scratches of chairs pushed against floors and inaudible shouts were heard. Eren let out a small laugh. Armin smiled to himself, satisfied. He walked in and knelt beside Eren. Gently, he placed a hand on Mikasa’s forehead.

  
“You’re still a little warm, but nothing some good nights of sleep can’t fix.”

  
“Mikasa!” Jean appeared at the door, his face visibly lit up at seeing her.

  
“Thank goodness you’re okay!” Historia beamed.

  
“Mikasa!” Sasha and Connie ran in, pushing Jean and Historia in with them.

  
“Thank Maria you’re alright!” Sasha grinned, holding a tray of food.

  
With Eren’s help, Mikasa sat upright. Armin placed two pillows behind her back.

  
Sasha placed the tray on Mikasa’s lap, “Here! I brought you something to eat! I even saved you the biggest piece of bread!”

  
“I-thank you, Sasha,” Mikasa said. And she meant it.

  
“How are you feeling?” Connie asked.

  
“Alive,” Mikasa answered truthfully.

  
“Don’t leave that bed until you feel better.” Historia added. Mikasa looked to the petite girl, and for just a second she saw something in her eyes, something eerily familiar.

  
“Is there anything I can get you, Mikasa?” Jean asked softly.

  
Mikasa turned him, seeing the eyes of a concerned comrade, and dear friend. Shit, I never give Jean enough credit. “Jean.”

  
Jean tilted his head slightly to the right, listening intently.

  
“You saved me back there,” Mikasa smiled genuinely at him. “Thank you.”

  
Something changed in his face, but she can’t tell what it is. He smiled back at her, “Hey, don’t mention it. How many times have you saved me? Saved all of us?”

  
“Don’t start with that. We’ll be here all day listing all the lives she’s saved.” Connie remarked.

  
“Yeah,” Eren breathed. Mikasa turned back to face him. Eren gestured towards the food on her lap. “Eat something.”

  
“I…” Mikasa looked to her friends. “I’m not that hungry, have you guys eaten yet?”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous Mikasa!” Eren rolled his eyes. He grabbed a piece of bread and held it to her mouth. “Eat.”

  
_Well this looks familiar._ Mikasa smiled inwardly. She nodded and wrapped her hands around the bread, and took a bite.

  
Eren gave a small smile, then dropped his hand, letting her eat in peace.


End file.
